A Drop In The Ocean
by Faith-Love-Science
Summary: ::11thCentury:: Everybody has a past, even Klaus. When he meets Lauren at the age of nine, friendship and love soon gets involved as they get older. But you can't escape who you are forever... and what your destined for. Oneshot


**A Drop In The Ocean**

_x_

The young nine year old boy sat looking sour as his mother rubbed his face with a damp cloth, trying to get the mud of him. She sighed now, putting the cloth down and sighed. "Niklaus, don't pout."

"But I don't want to stay here! Elijah's boring..." The boy pouted once more, and his mother groaned. "Well I'm sorry, but he's looking after you and Rebekah while me and your father are out. You know you're too young for the gatherings."

"I'm nine mother!"

"Too young." She said in a final voice, then turned as her eight year old daughter walked in, sat on her fathers shoulders while Niklaus glared- he'd never do that for him. Always called him his little brat.

Rebekah was sat down now onto her feet, and Niklaus watched as his father said something in his mothers ear, and she nodded, muttering back. "Five minuets."

She leaned down now and hugged the pair, then said. "Behave for your big brother. Promise?"

"Yes mother." Rebekah just said and Niklaus stayed silent, and his father raised an eyebrow. "Niklaus." He said warningly, and the boy nodded. "Yes."

"Good boy." Esther muttered, kissing the top of his blonde-brown head, then turned to her husband, leaving with him with a swish of her creamy dress.

Niklaus pouted once more, sitting down at the table and picking up the knife that was set into a rosy red apple, feeling more than bored. Rebekah, his younger sister just said now. "Want to play a game?"

"No. Go away." He just said, glancing up as their elder brother walked into the room. Elijah sighed at the pair- Rebekah looking daggers at Niklaus, and the boy himself stabbing the wooden table with the knife in his hand.

Elijah walked forwards now, older by four years and took the knife off him, and Niklaus growled. "Elijah-!"

"Niklaus, you shouldn't be messing with a knife at your age." Elijah just said and Niklaus got up, walking out the house into the sunset, his younger sister running after him, and they swiftly hid in the bushes until their brother passed, annoyed that the pair had managed to escape him so easily.

Rebekah giggled at that, then grabbed her brothers hand, yanking him towards the orchard, picking up a long stick, Niklaus doing the same, turning to him and narrowly ducking as Niklaus went for her, smirking as he did so.

* * *

><p>The pair laughed as they ran through the maze of trees, the sound of wood crashing on wood as they went, laughter echoing through the area too.<p>

But then they heard a slash from the pond, and Niklaus frowned, lowering his guard and getting smacked on the side of the face by Rebekah, who now heard the splash too, then a yell for help.

The pair dropped their sticks and ran as fast as they could towards the pond, where they spotted a young girl trying to reach the surface, but couldn't.

Rebekah gasped, then turned, running back towards the house, yelling for their brother. Niklaus was torn for a moment, but then the girl slipped under and he jumped in, swimming over and grabbing the girl by the back of her dress, pulling her to the surface where he dragged her to the bank, and the two waiting there pulled her out onto the bank.

Niklaus heard coughing now, then pulled himself up onto the bank, chest heaving from the effort of pulling the girl out the water. He sat up now and turned, the pond water dripping from his longish, ragged blonde-brown hair.

The girl herself was of his own age, dressed in a dark creamy dress, her honey blonde hair plastered to her head, eyes closed tight, but ok.

Elijah helped her cough the rest of the water up now, then just said to Rebekah. "Go get a blanket." She took off into the woods before he was even finished.

Niklaus stood there watching in silence now as Elijah rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up, but she was still shivering, eyes fixed to the floor. He shifted his footing now, then the girl looked up, meeting his eyes with her own deep sapphire ones.

She smiled a little now, then said quietly. "Thank you."

Niklaus nodded, then looked to his right as Rebekah returned with the blanket that Elijah put around her, then said. "Come on. Where do you live?"

"Other side of the orchard." She just said in a shivering mutter, and Elijah nodded. "Ok. What's your name?"

"Lauren." She just said, and Elijah nodded once more. "Ok then Lauren. Can you walk?"

"Mmhmm... I want my mother." She just said now, her eyes brimming with tears, and Elijah sighed. "Come on-" He walked with her down the orchard path now, and Niklaus just watched in silence with his sister, but then Elijah called. "Niklaus, Rebekah, come on."

The pair followed now, and Niklaus started shivering himself, still drenched- trust his brother to forget about the one who had dragged her from the water...

Rebekah dropped behind now and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Nik- don't be so mean. I was worried."

"I'm fine." He just snapped, speeding up his steps, and Rebekah pouted- he could be so prickly at times. And he was such a loner. If he had any friends, she didn't know them.

* * *

><p>The small group walked until they found the house, then a young woman ran out, her eyes wide at the sight of the girl drenched and in a blanket.<p>

She pulled her daughter into her arms now, then looked at the trio before her. "What happened?" She asked, eyes widening even more.

Elijah spoke. "She fell into the North Pond."

The woman groaned, then said to her daughter sternly. "What did I tell you about playing alone by the pond-! In, now!" Lauren wandered inside now, and the woman sighed. "Thank you." Her eyes lingered on Niklaus, seeing that he was sopping wet, indicating that he'd been the one to jump in after her daughter.

The door closed behind her now, and the trio made their way back home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Niklaus sitting down before the dying embers of the fire, staring into its depths, the dancing orange and red beautiful. There was a knock on the door now, and his head snapped around, still for a moment, then it knocked again, and he got to his feet, walking over and opened the oak door, peering through a crack and pulling it open, staring at the girl from the previous night.<p>

"Yes?" He just asked and she smiled. "Uh, hello."

Niklaus was silent, then she held out the blanket she had forgot to give back, saying. "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded, taking the blanket and Lauren asked. "What's your name?"

"Niklaus." He answered, and she smiled. "Do you want to come out and play? My father put up a rope swing from the big tree in the orchard."

The boy felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, then nodded. "Yes please." Lauren grinned, then waited while Niklaus threw the blanket inside, then ran back outside to her where they made their way to the new swing made from a wooden slat and rope from the massive white ash tree.

Lauren laughed, her honey blonde hair fanning out behind her as she ran forwards, jumping onto the swing, holding the ropes tightly as Niklaus pushed her, making her scream in surprise for a start, then laugh, asking him to make her go higher.

* * *

><p>His mother, Esther, was drawn in by the laughing as she collected apples for the fruit bowl, peering through the rose bushes at her youngest son grinning as he pushed a girl his own age on a swing. She chuckled now, turning away, picking up another rosy red apple and walking forwards into the clearing where Niklaus looked around to see his mother, and his grin faded the slightest, and Lauren looked over too, the swing slowing down as she wondered if she'd done something wrong.<p>

"Mother?" Niklaus just frowned, and she looked up to the girl on the swing. "Hello there. Are you new?"

Lauren nodded. "Me and my family moved here from the Americas."

"Oh, a nice place was it?"

"Yes ma'am. It was called Mystic Falls. My sister's still there..." she seemed saddened by that, then Esther asked. "What's your name?"

"Lauren Petrova." The girl said, trying to smile, but the woman with the lioness hair scared her a little. Esther chuckled, then offered the pair her basket and they took apple each, saying their thanks.

She looked to her son now, then said. "Don't be late for lunch."

"No mother." Niklaus just said, watching his mother turn away and head back towards the house, relieved that her son had finally found a friend and stopped being such a recluse.

What a strange boy he could be at times.

* * *

><p><em>This actually started out as a one shot, but it kinda changed into a storyXD It was inspired by Jimmy Eat World- Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In) and A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope. Beautiful songs and I recommend them! Anyway, plenty of little brats- I mean, Originals when they were human. Klaus must have been such a little strange kid when he was littleXD hope you like, and if people are interested, I'll continue it:)<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


End file.
